gracias por ser mi pasado
by sakuravalichan
Summary: -Hay veces me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera echo donde yo le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos?, ¿Qué me habría respondido?, ¿cómo hubiera racionado? Y debes en cuando me culpo a mí misma por no haberle dicho mis sentimientos antes- "suspire"
1. Chapter 1

Notas saku – me pidieron orden espero les guste mi orden

-pensamientos del personaje-

"acciones del personajes"

Cuando el personaje habla

Punto de vista = Sora

Digimon no es mío, hago esto porque me gusta y la historia se desarrolla en el tiempo de digimon tri y es un universo muy paralelo

Gracias por ser mi pasado

-Hay veces me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera echo donde yo le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos?, ¿Qué me habría respondido?, ¿cómo hubiera racionado? Y debes en cuando me culpo a mí misma por no haberle dicho mis sentimientos antes- "suspire"

hey Sora - dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos mi amiga Yukki "la cual por alguna razón venia corriendo hacia a mí con mucha prisa "-

Oh Yukki te estaba esperando "sonreí y ella me correspondió"

Te venía a contar como fue mi cita con Koushiro "caminando ya más tranquila, Yukki"

¡Si cuéntame! "dijo una voz inconfundible para mí" – Mimi desde cuando está a mi lado da miedo de vez en cuando –

Pues veras… "hablaron todo el recreo de cosas como"–sobre todo Yukki- "él es muy buen novio, tierno y esponjado"- Yukki puede ser algo dulce e inocente –

-por suerte sonó el timbre porque si no juro no hubiera resistido más – "suspire"

Dejando a Koushiro de lado "dije antes de entrar a mi clase" me acompañaran al concierto de Yamato "dije en un tono suplicante, luego de eso las se miraron y colocaron una cara picara"

Yamato no muerde querida, además ustedes no parecen pareja y es deber de los 2 fortalecer su relación "dijo en un tono de regaño y a la vez picardía, Mimi"

-tiene que ser tan malas – "hice puchero"oh vamos Mimi "volví a suplicar"

Lo lamento quede de ir con Izumi al centro comercial "dijo con voz apresurada motivo se le hacía tarde para su clase de tecnología, se despidió con la típica seña de manos y salió corriendo, la rubia de nombre Yukkie, después de sonreírme la de ojos marrones claros se dispuso a irse a paso rápido a su clase"

-ella es muy resistente como puede estar con Joe sin amarlo, aunque a la vez es muy masoquista como puede escuchar a Yukki hablando sobre lo mucho que quiere a Koushiro y cargar con la culpa de estarlos traicionando a los 2 con Michael , bueno sinceramente no era quien para juzgarla ya que yo traicionaba a Yamato con su mejor amigo y sinceramente era tan masoquista como para escuchar a Rin hablar de él y su relación ( Rin es una linda chica de cabello negros y ojos azules compañera de banda de Yamato y novia de Taichí )- ya quería olvidar todo y… "susurre para mí misma ya que no quería interrumpir la clase de algebra tan "divertida " "

-por suerte se acabó la aburrida clase de algebra -"caminado hacia la salida cuando vi a mi rubio favorito, me sonrió y yo correspondí a su hermosa sonrisa que me volvía loca, se me acerco y tomo mi mano" ¿Qué tal tu día? "dijo con pereza"

bien ¿y el tuyo? - tal vez me esté volviendo paranoica o algo pero se nota raro a diferencia de otros días –

Aburrido, mira quienes vienen para acá "miro hacia el frente lo cual hizo que por instinto volteara a ver –son Taichí y Rin –"

hey no se estarán divirtiendo sin nosotros verdad "dijo Taichí con su típica buena actitud"

Vamos por unos helados chicos "dijo Rin la cual venía con un paquete lleno de dulce"- como puede comer tanto-

-Mire al frente por un momento y note que Hikari pasaba por el lugar con Takeru sujetándole con firmeza la mano del chico, mire con atención sus rostros y me temí lo peor por la cara de preocupación del rubio y la cara de angustia de la menor de los hermanos-"escuche la voz de Yamato el cual se veía preocupado por mi rostro distraído y a la vez preocupado"- ¿Qué debo hacer? Si le cuanto a Yamato Taichí escuchara y se formaría la pelea de hermanos mayores sobreprotectores del año y dañaría la aparente conversación seria de sus hermanos menores, pero si no les contaba y les pasaba algo malo a Hikari y Takeru me culparía de por vida- "sentí esta vez la mano de Yamato en mi hombro" ehhh yo pues pienso que está bien tengo tiempo de ir por un helado jeje "me sentí más nerviosa cuando esos me miraron con cara de sora no sabes mentir para nada y a la vez con preocupación, suspire"- debo decirlo pero colare condiciones para evitar dolores de cabeza - chicos Hikari y Takeru pasaron muy apresurados y tenían unos rostros preocupantes "al escuchar mis palabras esos 2 cambiaron sus rostros le leve preocupación a un rostro de desesperación, salieron corriendo como 2 ráfagas de luz, mientras Rin y yo tratábamos de correr lo más que podíamos para alcanzarlos – Dios te lo ruego que no cometan ninguna imprudencia –

Notas saku

Bueno volví y espero que les guste


	2. gracias por ser mi pasado cap 2

_**Notas Saku – hola queridos (si es que leyeron el fin) hoy vengo con mi querida amiga Ushio (me va ayudar con este cap)**_

 _ **Recordemos que – esta serie no nos pertenece y esto lo hacemos porque queremos divertirnos un rato**_

 _ **También recordemos que -**_

 _ **Los pensamientos de este capítulo son de Hikari**_

 ** _Y que las palabras que no tienen ningún signo son las palabras de los personajes_**

 _ **-son pensamientos – (basta decir que estos son de cada personaje y no del quien lo narra)**_

 _ **"son acciones" (estas si las dice el que narra)**_

 _ **Sin más que decirles continuemos (si porque seguro no quieren escucharme más xD)**_

 _ **Gracias por ser mi pasado**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

* * *

-No sabía cómo decirle que estaba esperando algo muy lindo de su parte pero era algo complicado y la valentía que había tenido al traerlo a este sitio se esfumo como arte de magia y ahora …. ¿Qué rayos le diré? –

Takeru: **Hikari ¿te sucede algo?** "dijo preocupado"- esto es serio, me da miedo cuando tiene esa cara-

Yo: **ehh… m-mira yo quiero pedirte algo** "suspire nerviosa" **que pase lo que pase no dejaras de ser mi amigo y nada entre nosotros cambiara** – tengo que tener valor -

Takeru: **suena serio** "me sonrió nervioso" **ya que lo mismo me dijiste aquella vez** –espero que no se enoje por lo que acabe de decir, metí la pata-

Yo: **te pedí que olvidáramos eso ¿verdad? pues… ahora es cuando más necesito que lo recuerdes y con lujos de detalles** "me miro sorprendido" – esto necesita de nuestro compromiso-

Takeru: **a que te refieres Hikari** "dijo en tono de preocupación pensando en mis palabras y abrió los ojos como platos" **no me dirás que estas e-embarazada** "sonrió nervioso y yo toque mi vientre con delicadeza" – ¡no puede ser!-

Yo: **si Takeru estoy esperando un bebe tuyo** "sonreí" -no responderá – "me quede mirándolo"

Takeru: **yo… no sé qué decir es que esto es muy repentino** "sonrió"

Taichí: **para mí no** "de repente está al frente mi hermano con la furia en las venas" – esto no se queda así- te dije que te daba mi aprobación pero esto... pero eres un desgraciado "lo vi estaba dispuesto a golpear a Takeru y por un momento pensé que tendría que intervenir pero"

"Yamato llego corriendo y alcanzo a detener a taichí" Yamato: **Espera taichí** "detuvo el puño de la mano de taichí" **no cometas un error** – está muy enojado – **sé que todo esto es repentino y todo** **pero… las cosas no se solucionan con puños debemos hablar y llegar un acuerdo, además esto no le hace bien a Hikari ella necesita de nuestro apoyo como tíos**

Takeru: **yo de verdad…** "fue interrumpido por Yamato"

Yamato: **tú te callas** – ya quiere empeorar las cosas-

Hikari: **hermano yo de verdad no quiero que veas esto como algo incorrecto tener un bebe no es un error es un milagro**

Taichí: "suspiro" **ok pero debes responder por esto** – agradece que tu hermano me impidió golpearte –

"De repente unas agitadas Sora y rin llegaron"

Rin: - gracias a Dios no se peleo con alguien – **querido te dije que me esperaras**

Sora: - que alivio todos están a salvo- **Yamato gracias al cielo llegaste** "lo bese y toque delicadamente su rostro" **sabes este helado es un dulce final por ahora**

Notas ushio – bueno espero les haya gustado este pequeño fic y comenten para darle su opinión a saku

Sakura – gracias por tu ayuda ushio y ya saben comenten

Ushio – ¡por qué demonios te metes en mis notas!

Sakura- no te enojes querida

Ushio- "coge una regla para pegarle a sakura" nos vemos la próxima "la persigue"

Sakura – si es no me mata primero "huye con mucho miedo"

Sakura y ushio – bye!

Caramelo dulce


	3. gracias por ser mi pasado cap 3

_**Notas saku – que tal my hearts y sexis lectores de fanfiction net como ya saben soy candy sweet o sakura o valen o lolilollipop y vengo con esta hermosa historia**_

 _ **Recordemos que – esta serie no me pertenece y esto lo hago porque quiero divertirme un rato**_

 _ **También recordemos que -**_

 _ **Los pensamientos de este capítulo son de sora**_

 _ **Y que las palabras que no tienen ningún signo son las palabras de los personajes**_

 _ **-son pensamientos – (basta decir que estos son de cada personaje y no del quien lo narra)**_

 _ **"son acciones" (estas si las dice el que narra)**_

 _ **Sin más que decirles continuemos (si porque seguro no quieren escucharme más xD)**_

 _ **Gracias por ser mi pasado**_

 _ **cap 3**_

* * *

-Después de eso los ishida y yagami acordaron que takeru se haría responsable de él o la bebe al igual que hikari sin necesidad de estar unidos como una pareja, además de que seguirían estudiando, takeru consiguió un empleo en una cafetería de maids y hikari en una lavandería, las cosas volvieron a lo común ya que taichí y yamato seguían normal y decidí que tal vez era momento de olvidarme de taichí porque no me parecía justo con yamato y porque lo amo y eso es algo que no quiero discutir más conmigo misma así que lo cite para aclarar las cosas -

Taichí: "me mostró su hermosa sonrisa y la carta que le había enviado hace poco para citarlo" **hola sora**

Yo: **hola taichí** "sonreí" **te preguntaras para que te cite ¿verdad?**

Taichí: **pues es obvio que si**

Yo: **l** **o nuestro acaba aquí y ahora yo no puedo con esto y espero que entiendas que elige a yamato** "le sonreí y me dispuse a irme ya que se le notaba que quería estar solo"

"cuando iba bajando por las escaleras de la terraza note que alguien me miraba y me voltee a ver quién era"

Yamato: **hola sora** "me miro con su tipa ternura que por cierto solo usaba en mi"

Yo: **yamato yo** – escucho estoy segura- **te puedo explicar todo** "me interrumpió"

Yamato: **no necesitas explicarme nada yo lo sabía** "sonrió" **pero sabes yo tenía el presentimiento de que terminaríamos juntos**

Yo: **yo también te amo** "lo abrase y el me correspondió"

Yamato **: creo que gracias a ti no me pesa para nada decir esa palabra** "me susurro al oído" **te amo sora** – están lindo –

* * *

 **Notas saku – espero les haya gustado bye**

 **carmelo dulce**


End file.
